Band Love
by EnigmaticManner
Summary: I have decided to make this a list of several short band love stories. I'll update it soon, please review and such!
1. Clarinet and Flute

**A.N./** This was a real scene I observed…^_^ So cute. A little short, but oh well. My first marching band fic, please review? Enjoy the works of an alto saxophone player. ~

An awkward place for romance, I suppose. Amidst a crowd of instruments and teenagers in bulky dark blue band uniforms. But I still spotted a simple physical display of affection.

Their sections stood near each other in the stands, him being a clarinet and her a flute player. He didn't hesitate to jump down next to his girlfriend.

"Hello, my lady," he greeted in a comical accent accompanied by a bow. At least, as much of a bow that could be managed with a full marching uniform on.

"Greetings, knight," she replied with a smile.

"Might I have a kiss on this fine evening?" he requested, continuing the act. Her face instantly turned light rouge as a shy smile ran across her lips.

"Don't worry," he soothed in his normal tone.

He gently grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb, and then playfully kissed her nose. A small giggle escaped her mouth at these actions, causing his grin to grow.

"You're so adorable," he whispered before kissing her forehead. His compliments made her blush more, not used to this type of attention from someone.

With that said, he finally leaned forward to give her a much-anticipated kiss under the football stadium lights.

Band love. Affection in colorful uniforms with bright lights shining and the crowd blaring.


	2. Flute and Oboe

"Stupid audition piece," Jessica barked out into the empty band room. The band director had left to pick up his ten year old son from play rehearsal and had trusted her to be alone for a few minutes.

The junior flutist sped through her piece again, tripping up on a challenging triplet section. She groaned openly again and flung the music off the worn, chipped music stand.

"I hate auditions. It's too hard," she sighed to herself.

"What's so hard about it?" a masculine voice made her jump from behind.

She whipped her head around to see the senior oboist, Austin, standing in the back of the band room. He had his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, with an oboe reed clipped to the collar of his gray and white plaid shirt with a paper clip. He was odd, but clever and talented.

"Everything," Jessica complained. "The thirty second notes, the triplets, the awkward rests."

Austin let out a drawn out "Well" while plopping down backwards in the chair next to her. "I suppose I could help you. If you asked nicely."

"Please help me?" Jessica begged. "With sprinkles and reed water on top?"

"Nasty," he laughed. "But sure thing, cutie."

She brushed off the previous flirty compliment as he picked up her music from the ground and looked at it.

**A.N. / I finally uploaded it like I promised! I hope you all enjoyed this classic flute + oboe pairing!**


	3. Doubler Love

"Doublers, I had to move your cases back stage!" the band director whispered urgently to Bailey and Tyler. They nodded and rushed backstage, where her bass clarinet case and his tenor sax case lay.

"Hurry, Bass. We have our duet in about two seconds," Tyler said around his tenor reed as he flung his alto apart.

"I know, but I can only get this thing together so fast."

After the two had their lower instruments put together, Tyler wrapped one arm around Bailey's waist.

"Good luck," he whispered before giving her a cursory kiss.

With that, they sped off to their selected duet spot.


	4. Alto saxophone and Piano

David's fingers danced across the keys of the grand piano, the sound of flawless notes filling up the vacant auditorium. He hummed along to the song he had created in his spare time, his foot tapping against the middle pedal. An abrupt noise made him discontinue playing and shoot up from the bench.

"Who's there?" he questioned the dark air. Audible footsteps were approaching the stage. "Show yourself! I have a drum stick! Don't think I won't use it!"

"Relax, it's just me," a feminine voice replied to his threat. It was Natalie, pulling her alto saxophone case behind her. She leapt up on stage and ruffled his dark hair. "You sure are jumpy."

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "It was just really dark in here and stuff. I thought it was only me."

Natalie fit the mouthpiece on the neck of her alto, smirking. "Anyways, you told me you have something to show me?"

"Oh! That's right. Just listen," he spurted out quickly as he rushed back over to the piano bench. As soon as he sat down, he began to play. It was the song from earlier, with each note beautifully played with elegance. When he was finished, he looked up to see her with tears in her eyes.

"That was…Amazing, David. Did you compose that yourself?"

"I composed it for you," he stuttered out, holding up a red rose. "I was actually hoping…That it would convince you to be my Valentine?"


	5. Piccolo and Double Bass

Catherine sighed to herself and glanced back at James, the gorgeous double bass player. He sat isolated with his large stringed instrument, sitting on a wooden stole. His bow with tucked under his arm, and he was laughing with the low brass about some lame joke.

He was perfect, to say the least, and the small piccolo player was completely infatuated with him. Suddenly, he looked up at her. There eyes met, his dark brown ones colliding with her sea green ones. Slowly, he smiled at her.

"Catherine! Did you hear me?"

The piccolo player was shocked out of the moment by her director's voice.

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"I said, please play me the sixteenth note run you have in measures fifteen and sixteen. And please face forward."

As she lifted her piccolo to her lips, she heard James's quiet, deep laughter.


	6. Trumpet and Oboe

Cali smiled up at her best friend, Jackson, as she put her arms tentatively around his neck.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Mr. Trumpet. Makes me feel not so incredibly single," Cali commented as Jack put his arms around her slender waist.

"Sure thing, Miss Oboe. And no worries, we'll both find somebody soon," Jackson replied, grinning.

The best friends had decided to go with each other to homecoming, being that their desired dates had found other people. They had agreed to match, Cali in a black and white dress and Jackson wearing a white trumpet tie with his tuxedo.

After the song ended, Jackson led Cali to the outside doors. "What do you say to ditching this joint for Taco Bell?" he suggested. Cali nodded and the two raced to the trumpet player's car.


	7. Alto Saxophone and Flute I

He was never interested in anyone. The "hottie" of the woodwinds, this particular alto saxophone player got a lot of ladies flirting with him. But he brushed them all off, preferring to pay attention to making friends and playing music.

Only one girl caught his eye.

She was a shy, quiet flute player. She enjoyed marching band, even if she wasn't one to talk much. She loved her flute playing friends and stayed out of everyone's way. And he was infatuated.

One day she was standing at her locker, stuffing her flute, piccolo, and music inside. He glanced at her from across the storage room and sighed. Why was it that she was the only girl to completely ignore him? He gritted his teeth in determination, put his alto case aside, and marched over to her.

"Hi," he said, slightly more aggressively than he meant to. She looked at him with her large, terrified brown eyes.

"Hi?"

"How come you never seem to talk to me?" he inquired.

"Well, you never really talk to me, so…" her sentence trailed off and was ended with a shrug.

"Oh, okay. We should talk more, you know?" He was getting nervous. She was looking at him as if he were insane.

"Okay," she responded before rushing out the door.

_I will probably be continuing on later with this little couple. They are really adorable! _


	8. Tenor drums and Trumpet

Sydney sat in the back of the band room, scribbling equations on her AP Music Theory homework. She looked up and smiled at the clock; drumline practice was almost over. The senior stood up and gathered her things, glancing at the opening door.

The cacophony of noise that followed the drumline burst through the door, consisting of sticks clinking rims and several teenage boys rambling about everything from food to what the indoor show might be.

Noah, the only tenor drum player, broke out of the line and rushed over to Sydney.

"Hey there, beautiful," he greeted her with a wink. "Just let me put up Steve and we can hit up somewhere for pizza. You need a break from homework." He gestured to the three textbooks in her arms, and then waddled over to the percussion room.

The brass player smiled. No one knew her better than Noah.


End file.
